Les OS d'un goeland
by goelandrouge
Summary: J'ai plus facile avec les OS qu'avec une fic complète ...... Donc hé bien je vais toutes les réunir ici .... Euh j'ai racheté tout les stocke de tomates pourries d'europe lol... C'est sans prétention comme toujours
1. Chapter 1

Il fume une cigarette ... La nuit est si sombre ... Seule la lune éclaire la chambre ...

Il fume une cigarette ... Il se sent si bien ... Personne ne sait où il se cache

Il fume une cigarette ... Il le regarde ... Abandonné ... appaisé ...

Il jette sa cigarette ... S'approche de lui ... Le désire pourtant assouvie se réveille...

Il jette sa cigarette ... s'assied sur le lit ... il a faim de lui ...

Il caresse cette peau douce ... traçant des arrabeques compliquées ... sur le dos dénudé ...

Il carresse cette peau douce ... Un soupir lui répond ... un corps se détends ...

Il éffleure ses hanches ... Un frisson apparait ... un gémissement nait...

Il éffleure ses hanches ... Une ondulation esquissée ... Un frémissement ...

Il embrasse ses reins ... Un durcissement se fait ... un murmure satisfait...

Il embrasse ses reins ... Il perd le contrôle ... Submergé par ce désire

Il soulève ce corps ... le retourne ... part à la découverte ... de ces courbes ... de cette peau ...1000 fois carressée... 1000 fois embrassée...

Il touche ... palpe ... son désir devient urgent ...

Sa respiration s'arrête ... Son regard se voile ... Une main vient le carresser ... une bouche vient l'affoler...

Un regard le fixe ... une bouche le quémande ...

Il devient plus passionner ... osant les carresse les plus oser ... Prenant en bouche l'évidence du désir... Se repaissant des cris ... faisant toujours plus gémir ...

Un doigt aventureux s'engage entre deux globes ... Cherhant l'entrée de la caverne aux délices ... il tourbillone ... taquine ... titille ... trouvant le sésame ... un deusième le suit ... un râle profond lui répond ...

le veux tu chuchoté ... récompensé d'un oui murmuré...

Une avancée lente ... une pénétration patiente ...

Un plaisir à fermer les yeux ... Un plaisir à se prendre pour un dieux...

Un coup de hanche ... Invitation à la danse ...

Et commence le ballet ... Deux peaux luisantes ... deux peaux glissante ...

Deux corps qui s'imbriquent ... Deux ames quis communiquent ...

La danse ... est intense ... vision lubrique ... vision érotique ...

Jambes emmêlées ... bras enlacés ...

un mouvement souple ... un mouvement passionné...

Un ciel qui chavire ... un silence qui se déchire ...

Deux cris inarticulés ... Le plaisir a débordé ...

Ils sont là abandonnés ... harrassés ... comblés ...

Je t'aime Harry

Je t'aime Drago


	2. Chapter 2

_Horreur ... malheur ... ne me jetez pas la pierre ... Viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ... Je me suis basée sur une chanson don j'ai transformé les paroles ..._

_PS : C'est toutjours mon couple fétiche mais a chacun de voi qui parle à qui ..._

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHHDHDHDHHDHDHDH

A force de courrire pour fuir le désespoire

A force de courrire après le dérisoire

De relations futiles

En amours éphémères

Pour t'oublier enfin

J'ai oublié de vivre

A force de chercher l'oubli dans d'autres bras

A force de chercher un lieu où tu n'es pas

De fuites en avant

En ultime marche Arrière

Pour t'oublier enfin

J'ai oublié de vivre

A force de nier cette simple évidence

A force d'entrainer un autre dans ma déchéance

De disputes oniriques

En ruptures cyniques

Pour t'oublier enfin

J'ai oublié de vivre

Aujourd'hui je suis là à la croisée des chemins

Fuyant mon passé cherchant un avenir

De tentative de séduction

En désir de reconquète

Pour te rejoindre enfin

J'ai envie de vivre

Tes bras se tendent vers moi, ton coeur m'ouvre sa porte

pardonnant l'inconstant; offrant la rédemption

Juste par ce que c'est toi

Et pour que cela devienne nous

Juste par ce que tu es mon roi

Et que je suis a tes pieds

Pour te rejoindre enfin

J'ai envie de vivre

Oui j'ai envie de vivre


	3. Chapter 3

Ils sont là, face à face

Rien d'autre ne compte

Ils n'entendent plus les cris de souffrance

Ils ne voient plus les corps, le sang, la violence

Ils se dévorent des yeux

Le coeur battant la chamade

Qui fera le premier pas ?

Qui osera ?

D'un même mouvement ils s'approchent

S'enlacent... s'étreignent

Ils s'embrassent

Leur bouches sont soudées l'une à l'autre

Ils ont eu peur

Ils ont tremblé

L'un pour l'autre

L'un à cause de l'autre

le silence se fait autour d'eux

Nul n'ose respirer

Le silence se fait pesant

Nul n'ose comprendre

Le silence se fait de plomb

Nul n'ose croire

Pourtant la véritée est là

Crue, nue et si belle

Une ombre s'approche

Rougeoiment d'une chevelure

Une ombre s'approche

Le temps semble suspendu

deux bras les enlacent

Acceptation muette

Ils se sont battus

Ils ont vaincus

le sombre démon des ténèbres

Le froid serpent de la nuit

sauvant leur monde peut être

sauvant leur amour surement

Ennemis hier

Amants aujourd'hui

L''aube pointe

Une clameur s'élève

l'aube pointe

lavant tout de ses feux lumineux

chassant cette nuit

chassant la terreur

Enrobant de son champs chaleureux

les deux amants courrageux

Benissant le lion et le dragon

Benissant l'union de deux maisons

Promettant des lendemains heureux

A ce couple simplement amoureux


	4. Chapter 4

J'aime ,

j'aime la brume douce dans tes yeux, quand tu te réveilles

J'aime,

j'aime le sourir tendre que tu me lances quand tu te réveilles

j'aime,

j'aime tes mains qui me cherchent quand tu te réveilles

j'aime,

j'aime l'audace de tes carresses quand tu te réveilles

j'aime

j'aime quand tu es réveillé

j'aime

j'aime quand ta langue part à la découverte de ma peau

j'aime

j'aime quand tes mais s'égarent sur mon corps

j'aime

quand tes lèvres éffleurent ... carressent ... savourent ... mon désir pour toi

j'aime

j'aime quand tu offres ton sexe à la douceur de ma langue

j'aime

j'aime quand tu geins ... gémis ... cries

j'aime

j'aime quand le feu court sous nos peaux

j'aime

j'aime quand tu me chevauches ...

j'aime

j'aime quand tu t'enfonces lentement en moi

j'aime

j'aime cette douleur ... ce plaisir

j'aime

j'aime voir la jouissance sur ton visage

j'aime

j'aime entendre ce cri sauvage...

j'aime

j'aime les spasmes ... les frissons ... le stremblements de ton corps

j'aime

j'aime sentir ton nectar jaillir en moi

j'aime

j'aime ta main sur mon sexe en une incroyable carresse

j'aime

j'aime ce petit aire satisfait ... que tu as juste après

j'aime

j'aime quand c'est moi qui te prends

j'aime

j'aime notre sauvagerie ... notre bestialité... notre passion ..

j'aime

j'aime tout en toi

j'aime

je t'aime toi


	5. Chapter 5

J'ai toujours eu peur du noire

La nuit était mon ennemie

Me livrant, victime innocente au sadisme de ceux qui devaient me protéger...

Mes nuits étaient peuplée de cauchemards, de terreurs ... terreur d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir ... terreur d'entendre ces pas lourds... terreur d'entendre cette voie...

Je me terrais dans mon lit ... Roulé en boule sous la couette ... me couvrant de tout ce que je pouvais trouver ...

A POudlard ... La terreure n'était plus la même ... C'était juste la terreure des cauchemards ... Revivre chaque nuit ces heures effroyables ...

J'attendais ... épuisé ... haletant ... le lever du soleil ... soleil qui lavait la souillure ... soleil qui tenait ce démon loin de moi ... Soleil qui me protégeait ... Soleil qui m'aidait à supporter ...

Un jour ... Une nuit ... je n'ai plus eu peure ... le tiédeur d'un corps aimant éloignait le démon ... le douceur de deux bras amoureux éradiquaient les cauchemards ...

Ames soeures ... Corps amants ... Nous étions les mêmes...Nous avions le même vécu ...

Nous étions ces deux enfants ... salis par les mains de l'adulte ... Fouiller ... Violer par le sexe du pervers ...

Nous étions ces deux enfants ... Confrontés à l'horreur de la nuit ... propulsés ... pauvres jouets innocents ... dans les déchainement lubriques de l'abuseur...

Mais notre amour pure nous a sauvé ... Notre amour pure nous a reconstruit ... Notre amour pure nous a unis ... Un et un seul pour l'éternité ... Amoureux éternels ...

Et aujourd'hui ... Mon seul cauchemard ... est celui de te perdre ... Toi mon aimer ...

Lion et dragon ... Unis pur l'éternité


	6. Chapter 6

cette soirée était extraordinaire, j'adore quand nous sortons comme ça...

MMMM c'est amusant, qui aurait pu dire qu'un jour toi et moi finirions ensemble ...

Amoureux transis...

Amants passionnés ...

Toi et moi unis par une haine brulante ... devenue amour dévorant...

Je frémis d'anticipation ...

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM ... J'imagine déjà les délices qui m'attendent ... Tu as toujours des idées nouvelles pour rendre mon désir encore plus flamboyant...

J'aime quand tu me la joues jeune vierge soumis ... Faisant l'innocent, attendant que je te guide ... de ma voie ... de ma bouche ... de mes mains...

J'aime quand tu te changes en Vamp ... m'exitant par des regards ... des attitudes ... jouant le jeu de la séduction avec un grand S... jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus te résister...

Et quand tu me fais le jeune éffarouché ... t'offrant timidement ... pour te dérober ... jusqu'à ce que je te cloue sur le lit ... pour te posséder ...

Ta peau douce et frissonante sous mes doigts...

Ton corps qui frémis ...

cette chaire veloutée contre ma bouche ...

cette virilité sucrée sous mon palais ...

Tes mains qui me cherchent ... Ta bouche qui me dévore ...

ta façon de t'offrire ...

Tes cris ... tes râles de plaisir...

Ta façon de gémir ...

Tes regards lourds ... appuyés... brulants... me guidant mieux que des mots sur ton chemin vers les étoiles ...

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM ...J'arrive je n'en peu plus...

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

L'homme jette se cigarette...

Une bosse révélatrice déforme son pantalon de soie...

Il entre ... S'approche du canapé ... Où l'attend ... allongé ... nu ... le regard émeraude brillant ...son amant vénéré...

Il honnorera ce corp plusieurs fois ...

Lui prouvant ... des mains ... de la bouche ... de son sexe ... L'amour dévorant ... le désir flamboyant qu'il éprouve pour lui ...


	7. Chapter 7

Je peux pas t'aimer ... Ce n'est pas l'amour, mais le désire qui me posse à te charmer ... te séduire...t'attirer dans cette chambre aux 1001 plaisir

Pourquoi pourquoi?

A chaque fois que tu t'éloignes je te ramène à moi.

Pourquoi pourquoi?

de domainant ... me voici dominé ... verre de terre rampant et suppliant au pied de son étoile.

Pourquoi pourquoi?

perturbes tu l' ordre établis ... Moi le dragueur ... le sans attache ... moi le don Juan ... Polygamme... me voici fidèle comme une vulgaire midinette.

Pourquoi pourquoi?

Me rends tu fous? ... Fou de ta peau ... fou de ton corps d'éphèbe... fou de jalousie ... minablement possessif ... épiant ... espionnant ... surveillant ... comme n'importe quelle épouse stupidement appeurée ...

Pourquoi pourquoi?

me détournes tu de l'ombre ... m'ammènes tu à la lumière ... envoyant balladé toutes mes certitudes... perturbant l'ordre établis...

Pourquoi Pourquoi?

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Deux bras l'enlacent ...

Des mots tendrements murmurés ...

_Par ce que tu m'aimes et que je t'aime ..._


	8. Chapter 8

Quand ma vie me semble sans avenir

je repense au passé

je sais que je ne serais plus jamais le même

je repense à ceux qui ont été à la avant

et je reprends leur flambeau

tu me soutiens

tu es là

dans l'ombre

tu es là

tu veilles

avec force

avec amour

avec tendresse

je ne serais plus jamais le même

quand mon horizon me semble bouché

je repense à ceux qui étaient là avant

je sais que je ne serais plus jamais le même

je dois continuer pour eux

pour perpétuer leurs actes

et j'entretiens la flamme

tu m'écoutes

sans juger

avec respect

tu me conseilles

avec force

avec ampour

avec respect

avec tendresse

je ne serais plus jamais le même

quand je me demande pourquoi

je repense à tout nos combats menés

je repense à tout ceux qui y sont tombés

je sais que je ne serais plus jamais le même

je dois vivre pour eux, pour toi, pour nous

mon destin est celui là

et je ravive la flamme

tu partages ma charge

tu me consoles

m'encourage

avec amour

avec force

avec tendresse

je ne serais plus jamis le même

et quand nous allons ensemble les honorer

et quand mes larmes coules

je sais que je ne serais plus jamais le même

car tu es là

à mes côtés

pour que la flamme vive

et par toi, pour toi et avec toi, je ne serais plus jamais le même

car je t'aime drago


	9. Chapter 9

le temps qui n'épargne ni les hommes ni les choses fait son oeuvre ...

Ces rides qui peu à peu qui ont envahis nos visages, rendant le tien encore plus beau ...

Ces petits bobos qui nous ont peu à peu retirés de la vie active de notre jeunesse...

Pour les moldus nous étions les quatre mousquetaires sorciers ... les descendants de merlin ... sauvant le monde non plus à coup d'épée mais de sortilèges et de maléfices...

Héhé, aujourd'hui nous pourrions dire ... 20 ans après ...

nous en avons menés des combats ... Nous en avons vécus des aventures...

je me souviens comme si c'était hier des visage de James et narcisse, buvant tes paroles, vibrant aux récits de nos exploits...

Mon bel appolon, nous sommes si beaux sur notre photo de mariage ... Tu te souviens du scandale qu'avait causé notre union ... ho pas par ce que nous étions 2 hommes, mai par ce que nous étions ennemis hier ...

Ah mon amour, c'était il y a si longtemps ... Pourtant, j'ai l'impression que c'était hier ... Ton magnifique ventre lourd de porter la vie ... Et là ils sont si grand... tu as la même tendresse avec nos petits enfants ... Tu es si beau ...

Ah mon amour, là je te regarde, souriant ... Je te vois si heureux ... Alors moi je suis heureux ...

Joyeux 100 tièmes anniversaires mon Dragon d'amour ... Que le lion et le dragon aient encore 100 ans d'amour à partager ...

Par ce que de l'amour comme ça ... J'en veux encore...

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Bon ben pour les tomates pourrie, je vous rappel héhéhéhé GOGO A RECHETE LE STOCK !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sinon un peu de romantisme et de douceur dans ce monde si brutal ça fait du bien je trouve ... Non?????


	10. Chapter 10

Toi

Ma cocaine

mon exta

mon héroine

Toi

mon alcool

mon gin

mon wiskhy pure feu

Je voudrais te quitter

Mais je ne suis qu'attiré

Mes main voudraient te blesse

Mais elles ne peuvent que te carressser

Notre amour est contre nature

Union d'un ange et d'un démon

J'ai peur pour toi

J'ai peur quand tu n'es pas là

Je voudrais te fuire

Mais ne peux que te suivre

Je voudrais me soustraire à ton regard

Mais j'ai si froid quand tu ne me fixes pas

Je voudrais ne pas te rejoindre la nuit

mais je ne supporte plus mon lit

Je suis si amoureux

Et je sais que nous sommes deux

Chaque nuit je me dit que c'est la dernière

Chaque matin je me sens l'âme guérrière

Tu es ma source de vie

Tu es ma force

Je t'aime tellement

Alors j'abandonne

A toi je me donne

je serais pour l'éternité

L'esclave de ce sentiment tant redouté

Je serais à tout jamais

le seul l'unique que tu pourras aimer

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Serpent ou lion? à chacun son opinion, son choix, sa préférence ;-)


End file.
